After Ending
by thel33chqUeeN
Summary: From the continuation from 'The True Ending', Mystery Man comes over and what are the puppets gonna do? The story is written out, but YOU vote on what'll happen next when the opportunity comes up! Who knows what the outcome will be? Rated M for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you people or…persons… so much for wanting me to make a second one. So any way, we'll continue where we last dropped off…

P.S. I changed my writing style to a regular one then how the last story was written like a script, so I hope you don't mind.

Ready…

Set…

BEGIN!

Blade jumped down from the kitchen table after injecting himself with a shot. Him and his crew arrived back home just last night and all passed out from exhaustion once they entered the main lobby. Blade fixed his coat and left the kitchen to see what the others were up to.

Soft screaming could be heard from upstairs. What the heck was going on?

The leader went up to the elevator and heard loud drilling coming from the second floor.

"Oh mien gott, what the heck are they doing in there?"

He noticed the door wasn't closed all the way, so he gently pushed it open.

With a non-amused look on his face he saw that the other puppets were all killing an old caretaker who was watching over the place.

"Oh Hi Blade! As you can see Torch missed somebody when he was staying here." Tunneler said while half way coming out of the man's chest.

"You guys know that the smartest thing to do right now is to pretend that we're not alive."

"We know, but this guy was coming toward Ms. Leech and was about to pick her up."

"So?"

"SO?! He was thinking about selling her and she's your girl and we didn't want anything to happen to her that you were gonna blame us for." The drill puppet wiped the blood off of his face and stepped out from the dead body.

Blade sighed and told the others to clean up the mess they made. Jester tried getting a clothes bag in the closet to hide the body in when Pinhead walked over to him.

"Hey Jester I need to talk to you…" twiddling his thumbs.

"Ok…" looking very concerned.

Pinhead and Jester hid behind the trunk and started talking.

"You know Jane?"

"You mean the girl you were obsessing about and was the only person other then Rick that showed us the least bit of kindness?"

"Yep! That's her, she was so kind, like a…a…"

"A princess?" raises eyebrow.

"That's It!"

"So what about her?"

"I'm just dying to know what happened to her!"

"She's alright, we left hardly any evidence leading to us so that'll be hardly any evidence to put her in court."

"No! I want to know what she's feeling or how she's coping with her father's death!"

"You must really care about her?"

"Yeah…I wish I could see her one last time…"

"No!"

"Huh? But I didn't ask anything?"

"NO! I know where this is going! You'll want to go on another crazy adventure and try to find her!

"No I wasn't!"

"I'm just saying because you sound like you will!"

"Well I'm not!"

"Sure…just remember our family comes before humans…ok?"

"I know."

"OK?!"

Sighs. "Ok…"

Pinhead looked at the ground and wonders what happened to his friend. When the two of them walked away Torch leaned his head out from inside the trunk and scratched his head in confusion, but that would seem like something less to worry about because a truck slowly drives closer and closer to their home.

"You know that place is haunted right?" An old driver with a baseball hat asked.

Sitting next to him was another man who wanted to go to the Bodega Bay Inn "No it's not haunted, there's something worse living there."

"What?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He said with a snicker.

"Hey, I can pull this car over right now and make you get out."

"Oh really?" pulls out gun, "Well I'd hate to have to shoot you for that…"

"Whoa buddy!"

(BANG! BANG! BANG!)

The driver was dead on the stirring wheel and the mystery man pushed his foot on the break. He hopped out of the passenger seat, pulled the corpse out, went up to the driver's seat and drove away.

It was silent for a few minutes till he hit the stirring wheel and started yelling

"…GOSH DANGIT! Why'd I pull my gun out! That was so stupid to leak out all that information into an innocent driver guy-

oh look a hitch hiker just like me!" Stops car on the side of the road.

"Hello Stranger."

"Hello! my name is Officer Howard. And I've been stuck out here for almost two days because hardly anybody drives down here and my tires are flat and-"

"Hey, it's ok…just hop in."

"Oh thank you!" tears up a little.

"Are you crying?"

"Yes, it's been like hell trying to get out of here, so…this is the best luck I've had."

"Ok…So where ya headed buddy?"

"How far are you going?"

"To...A hotel…"

"Where?"

"Near they Bodega Bay-ayyyyyyyyy- Beach Valley Sunny Road River!" sweats nervously

Howard blinked a few times and faked a slight chuckle. He knew something was going on…but he didn't know what.

"Well I'll just be dropped off where you're going."

"Fine by me." The mystery man reached for his gun very slowly and stayed very cautious around a police officer for the rest of the drive.

The sun started to go down and was about three in the afternoon. The puppets were all done cleaning the bedroom and continued to scout the rest of the hotel for any other people living there. Tunneler and Pinhead collected brain matter from the corpse and Blade, Jester and Ms. Leech were the fastest of the group and checked the top floors first. Six Shooter and Torch were both done looking on the bottom floor and decided to chat a bit.

"Hey Six Shooter, you know Pinhead."

"Yep."

"Do you know who Jane is?"

"Yep."

"Alright, then who is she?"

The cowboy laid his back against the dresser and let out a huge sigh of boredom.

"She's some little lady who had us in a show ok? And why are you askin' bout her?"

Torch sat down next to his friend.

"Pinhead and Jester were both talking about her…and apparently Pinhead liked her?"

"Heh! That was kinda obvious wasn't it!"

"Obvious?"

"Yep! He always talked about how perddy she was."

"Was she?"

"Ya know I'm getting bored about talkin' bout Pinhead, let's talk about guns n stuff."

"I don't know, it sounded like he really liked her…enough to leave…"

"Now that's ridiculous. Here, let me give you some advice, Pinhead is the type of guy who only daydreams about the perfect girl, not go out and search for her."

"Alright, well you just told me some pointless information I already knew." Torched sat up, dusted off his jacket and walked away from the room.

"Useless?! You didn't know who the heck Jane was until I told ya!"

"Well it wasn't much help."

"Fine, well next time you have a question I won't help you out."

Over on the second floor Pinhead leaped to a potted plant in the hallway. He made sure that nobody saw him. He then carefully crawled down the stairs humming 'James Bond' music.

"Bum Bum Badabum! Bum Bum!" looks side to side.

"I don't see anybody…seems like the perfect time to escape."

He rolled down the few last steps and hurried to the front lobby rr. After leaving the hotel he opened the car doo and stepped in.

"Now, all I have to do figure out a way to see the road and control the pedals and I'll be alright."

Starting the car he heard a slight noise in the back. It could've just been a piece of streamer falling or somebody was probably in the car with him. Letting out a sigh he hopped out and checked the back. Nobody was there and he waddled back to the driver's seat, but on the way he grabbed a wooden beam and entering the car he placed it against the gas pedal. The car jolted forward and he immediately fell to the ground.

"Whoops! Well maybe I need to start out slowly…" Slowly pushing the pedals forward. He jolted forward and stopped, and then he went really fast, then slowed down. It was like a teenager's first time getting in front of the stirring wheel.

After an hour of stopping and going, Pinhead was finally on the main road, until he heard noises coming from the back again. Stopping the car he leaned backwards and glanced in the back of the van.

"WHO'S THERE?"

A slight cough was heard under a blanket. Reaching in the back of the van he pulled it right off.

"Six Shooter?"


	2. Chapter 2

Six Shooter and Torch were both lying on the ground and reaching for the blanket.

"Shhh…this is a dream, go back to driving." Torch whispered while pulling the blanket on top of the two of them.

Pinhead pulled the blanket right off of them the second time.

"Why are you in my car?!"

"(Sigh) Torch told me you were tryin' to escape and find that one girl."

"I am not trying to find her!"

"Then why are you driving towards that direction?"

"Face it." Torch said. "You miss that one girl and are dying to see if she's alright?"

Pinhead looked to the side and hopped back down to the driver's seat. "Well what if I am?" Starts to drive.

"Pinhead!" Six Shooter leaned up and smacked his leg away from the wooden beam. "Don't you think that she's doing all right and that she doesn't have to live with hat psycho of a father? Coming back is just gonna remind her of what happened!"

"Why are you so against me seeing her?"

"Because she's a human and she ain't even our master!"

Torch stopped Six Shooter in the middle of what he was saying. "Pinhead, if you're going to find that girl, it's not ok with me, but Sixy and I will still come with you whether you want us to or not because we care."

"Wow Torch, that's got to be the nicest thing you ever said to anyone."

"So, if she tries any funny business Sixy and I will blow her face away, and if you try to leave us behind we will find you and burn you alive."

"Well that was the nicest thing you ever said…but I'll make sure not to ditch you guys ok?"

"What do you think Six-…Six Shooter?"

Six Shooter stared outside the driver's window not making a sound.

"SIX SHOOTER?"

"Huh? Oh…um ya, whatever Torch said.

"What'd you see?" Pinhead asked.

"Nothin' just saw a car pull into town, thought I recognized a guy…"

"Ok, whatever…oh and Pinhead."

"Yes?"

"Do you even know where the one girl is?"

"I know that she has no other place to live…so I think she still lives in her old house."

"Do you have a map?"

Pinhead remained silent and both Six Shooter and Torch face palmed.

"You didn't bring a map!"

"Well I'm sorry that my head's the size of a peanut!"

Six Shooter came up with a suggestion. "Why don't one of us go back home and find a map before the others notice we're gone? So…who wants to get the map?"

"No way I'm getting in trouble with Blade, he's already ticked off at me for burnin' Jester's hat."

"Well I can't go because what if Tunneler figures out and wants to tag along."

"So we'll just have to break into a gas station and get a map like last time?"

"Wait. Last time?"

"You wouldn't know Torch…it involved the whole kidnapping thing and getting chased down by a police officer."

"You mean that crazy guy with a gun who killed that creepy Elsa puppet?"

"That's the guy, so are we getting a map or not?"

"I guess we'll have to find one in a gas station or some other weird place where tourists go."

Pinhead turned the car around and headed back to town.

After pulling up to a weird building selling T-shirts, the puppets knew this was a place called a tourist trap and snuck out to check for a map.

"Torch and Pinhead, I'll go inside and pretend to be a customer and order a map."

"Sixy, when in the world would that ever make sense for a puppet to waltz into a shopping place? Gosh that sounds dumber then one of Pinheads ideas."

"Well when you have a better plan I'd like to hear it."

"You could just get a map back home."

"What do you mean? I thought we already said that that plan wouldn't work."

"Well me in Pinhead couldn't go, but you could go."

After a long awkward silence of stares Six Shooter ran back to the car followed by Pinhead and Torch. The sun went down and the three puppets got very tired. After going back and forth and having to leave the hotel, leave town, enter the main road, than having to drive back to town and thus returning to their home. It was very irritating and even Pinhead didn't feel like going back for Jane…at the moment.

Pulling up to the hotel the three of them agreed to never leave without a map no matter where they go. They opened the front door and expected Blade or Ms. Leech to start yelling at them and scold about where in the world they went.

To their surprise, none of the puppets appeared.

"JESTER YOU JERK! THIS BETTER NOT BE ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR JOKES!" Torch glanced to the right and to the left.

"SAY SOMETHING!"

He crossed his arms and looked side to side again.

"Hey A-hole I'm talking to you so come out here!"

"Somethin' ain't right 'ere."

"You could say that again, usually Jester would shout another insult at me or throw a book from the top of the staircase."

"Hello?" Pinhead ran around the whole first floor and the three of them decided to go check the attic.

"Hey, you guys in here?"

"We promise we were only out burning people! Just saying…"

Opening the door they discovered a bloody man still twitching on the floor.

"Looks like they were finishing a meal and decided to go look for us?" The cowboy poked at the body.

"He seems mighty familiar…"

Pulling the body over on its side he automatically remembered him.

"Oh My Gosh! It's That Police Officer!"

Officer Howard flipped over on his back and tried squirming back up.

"That Stupid Lying Son of a B****!"

He leaned up in great pain and noticed the three of them standing there.

"I'll deal with you later!"

He pushed them aside and limped his way to the door when he collapsed.

"AHHH! That jerk is gonna get what he deserves!"

Torch turned to Six Shooter and gave him a questioned look. The cowboy shrugged and walked closer to the bleeding man.

"Get Away From Me You Little Shit!" He kicked him away and that's when Torch lost it.

"YOU GONNA REGRET THE DAY YOU EVER DID THAT!" starting his flamethrower and running at the man Pinhead tripped him before he could do any damage.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"We need to find out where the others are."

"True, but that gives him no right to kick him like that!"

"Just trust me, I know how humans work." Turning toward the officer, he lifted his hand down to try to help him up.

"Why the heck are you helping me?" Howard smacked the hand away from him and pulled himself up with the cabinet.

"Listen, you weird puppet things, you killed my cousin…but that creep had no right to beat you up like that!"

Pinhead turned his head to the side.

"Oh? You don't know who came here and took your friends? It was a, STUPID LITTLE SON OF A B**** GUY...you guys weren't here though."

Torch and Pinhead looked at each other again confused of what in the world was going on

"Pin, you think when we left for five hours somethin' bad happened?'

"Well maybe he'll tell us what happened if we wait a little longer and actually listen."

He began his story.

"Ok...(inhale!) There was this weird guy who drove to this hotel you see…and he said he had to finish some business before he could officially drop me off somewhere. I myself thought that was mighty suspicious so I stayed aware in the car and found his home address in the glove compartment, when suddenly I heard him scream. When I ran in there was this weird White-faced puppet that I recognized stabbed me before, so I threw him off his leg. To be honest I expected a bigger fight but we only had to deal with him and some pointy-head puppet. So anyway I asked him what was he doing and he SHOT ME! He told me that he didn't want me to ruin his plans and he doesn't want a police officer driving around with him! ARGH! I can't believe I couldn't see through that guy!"

The larger puppet was now more confused then ever and couldn't make sense on what the heck he just told them.

"Uh…so if I'm not mistaken a random guy appeared out of nowhere, screamed, shot this guy, and uhhh, and killed our friends?"

"I think they got taken again… Hey!" kicks Howard. "Where'd they go?!"

"I don't think this human has the ability to understand us."

"Shut Up Pin-brain! Hey Human! Where Are Our Friends!"

"You're worried about them?"

"Actually I am Pin-brain! At least I don't try and drive away to God knows where so I can leave my family and live with a little teenager who only thinks of you as a nice little puppet thing and doesn't know the fact that besides you being nice or mean or even bored, she'd never know exactly how you felt because she just thinks you're a stupid metal toy that only plays India Jones and then he hits you with whatever weapon he finds around him.

"…."

"What? I stand by what I just said."

"That was… odd…"

"But it's the truth…now…HUMAN! TELL ME WHAT HE DID WITH THEM!"

Howard stared down in curiosity because all he could hear was Torch's echoic- radio like voice making loud noises and he was really weirded out when he listened to Torch and Pinhead's argument, which was nothing but that noise and grunting being heard.

"Um…what?"

"(SIGH!)" Using his one hand he took a little hotel pen from the table and a piece of hotel room paper and started drawing little figures. He handed it to the human and he started reading.

"So this is a picture of a horse doing it with a car while a possum is watching?" worried look.

"WHAT THE- NO ASS FACE, THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT!"

"Uh…I can't understand you little guy."

Grabbing the piece of paper he pointed to a figure and pointed back at Howard.

"I'm the possum?"

Shaking his head 'no', Torch began to get very frustrated.

"This is the guy getting stabbed in the leg while you're kicking our leader!"

"You can't blame him Torch, that's a pretty bad drawing."

"Well you try drawing with one hand!"

"Point taken."

The metal puppet rubbed his eyes and pointed at Blade and made a big deal he was stabbing the foot.

"Oh! It's that knife doll."

Torch sighed in relief and pointed at the man getting stabbed.

"And that's the jerk who tried killing me?"

He nodded and pointed back at Blade and shrugged.

"You don't know where this stabby doll thing is?"

Finally he was getting the question.

"Well I'm sorry little guy but I don't know where he is. All I remember before I blacked out was jerk face standing over top of me and getting out of the front door with a hand full of those guys."

Six Shooter came out from the other side of the room and rubbed his head.

"You know you guys could've helped me?"

"Sush Sixy, this guy's trying to tell us where the others are."

"Well I found Tunneler."

"YOU DID!"

"Pieces."

"What do you mean pieces?"

"I mean an arm there, a foot here, just around the room."

"What about the others?"

"I found a few broken parts but not as much."

"We figured out what happened."

"So did I."

"What?"

"Yeah, Shredder Khan watched the whole thing."

"You mean that one oriental puppet who always looks out the window and only gives us one saying of advice per day?"

"Yep, that's the one."

"What'd he tell you?"

"He said that that an idiot walked in…"

(This part is now going into flashback.)

"Hello? Is anybody in here?" The man who was driving the car with Officer Howard walked in the room.

"Well I guess that nobodies here so I'll be heading out." An evil grin stretched across his face.

"Here I 'go'" stepping towards the door. Blade watched as he went back outside.

"What was that guys problem? And where's Six Shooter, Torch, and Pinhead?"

"Maybe they're just out killing people for food or something?"

"Listen Tunneler, if they wanted to get something to eat we already just killed a man this morning."

"True, True. Hey, that guy's tiptoeing back here."

Sure enough the stranger was tiptoeing back towards the elevator.

"HA HA HA! I'm sneaking back to the hotel and those puppets don't know the wiser!" Looking side to side he ran in to the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor.

"What the heck is he doing?"

"I don't know but what if he's going to the attic?"

"W-What makes you think that?"

"Well you can see which floor the elevator's going with that weird number pointer thing on top of it."

"OH MY GOSH MS. LEECH IS THERE!" Blade ran immediately to the staircase and headed to the attic.

"Hold up Blade, I already ran around today so I don't feel like running there."

The drill puppet slowly climbed up the staircase and remained calm.

The stranger was getting off the elevator when he confronted the leader standing right in front of him. "Oh, well I guess you guys saw me? I'm just going inside this attic and get some papers, I promise I'll leave you alone when I get them." Crossing his fingers behind his back.

Blade remained still. There was no way in the world he could fight him off without help. He glanced over by the air vent and glanced back over at the man. Making a risky move he leaped toward the air vent.

"What a weird puppet…never mind, I should probably go in here." He said while opening the attic door. "And who am to call something weird when I've got the world's weirdest name." shrugs. "Meh, I just wanna get those papers and go."

He swung the door open and Blade and Ms. Leech stood ready to fight. "Weren't there more then two?"

Tunneler came panting behind the man and walked with his arms limping over to Blade and Leech Woman.

"That wasn't what I meant by more then two…c'mon there were at least seven!

….You know what, I don't even care! I just came here for the papers and formula."

Blade stepped up to the man and stabbed his leg.

"AHHHH!" He tried kicking and tried shaking him off his leg ,but it didn't work. Tunneler walked up and drilled in to his other leg forcing him to fall down. He quickly grabbed the drill puppet by his waist and yanked him out of his legs.

"You little twerp." He tore his arm off and started ripping the rest of the body and throwing them across the room. Blade stabbed deeper in to the man's leg and that's when Howard came running in.

"What's going on? I heard a scream!" he noticed Blade on his leg and Blade noticed Howard in the doorway. "YOU!" he ran over and picked him up and threw him as far as he could. "THAT'S FOR MY COUSIN!" turning he noticed the man standing right across from him with a gun in his hands.

"Sorry Officer but I just gotta do this."

(BANG! BANG! BANG!) Howard stared for a few moments and dropped to the ground in pain. Waiting he continued to speak when he saw that Howard was barely alive. "If you saw all this it would ruin all my plans, and I don't want a police officer driving around with me, I hope you understand."

"You will regret th-"

(BANG!)

"That'll shut you up. Now I can't find the formula…so…" Looks at the scattered puppets. "I'll take something better." He picked up what was left of Tunneler and grabbed Ms. Leech as she was trying to get Blade out of there.

"One…Two…Three…F-What! I don't have a fourth! I swear there's seven…hmmm."

"Hey Blade, are Six Shooter and Pinhead back yet?" Jester walked in not paying attention and then he noticed the tall human towering over him.

"What the heck?"

"Oh, are you a clown little fella?" He kneeled down on one leg and stared at the smaller puppet with a huge fake grin on his face.

"My name is Doctor…you know what…just call me Doc."

Jester looked around and found nobody was there except for a potato sack.

"What cha lookin' for little fella?"

"…"

"Don't be scared, I was helping your other friends and they wanted me to help them find three others like you."

The smaller puppet stared and found Shredder Khan peaking behind the curtain motioning Jester to run out of there.

"Hey little guy, you should probably come with me so you don't get lost." Doc held his hands out, but Jester cautiously backed away towards the door.

"I won't hurt you clown guy, I only want to help you."

"Uh…Shredder Khan, I really need your help right now…"

"What am I supposed to due?" whispering.

"Go get Six Shooter."

"Gone."

Still backing away while Doc stood up and slowly walked towards him.

"Get Blade!"

"Blade's in the sack."

"Then why don't you tackle him!"

Does Shredder Khan help or not? VOTE!


	3. Chapter 3

Shredder Khan waited a few moments and leaped in the air landing on Doc's back neck and strangling him with string.

"(HACK!) GET THE EFF OFF ME!" He crashed around the room trying to get him off his back. He banged against the walls, and then the door, and then he grabbed him by his twistable arms and tossed him on the ground.

"SHREDDER KHAN!" the smaller puppet yelled.

"Now…(cough, cough) I found another one, so I guess there's eight of you guys…"

He grabbed Jester who now changed his face to sad after seeing what happened to his friend and shoved him in the sack.

"God I hate puppets…I'm not even gonna deal with you."

Looking down on the remains of the oriental puppet.

(Back to the present)

"So that's what happened when we were gone, you understand bud?"

"THAT HAPPENED! OH MY GOSH I FEEL LIKE WE'RE RESPONSIBLE FOR NOT BEING THERE!...no…IT'S PINHEAD'S FAULT!"

"What do you mean Pinhead's fault." Six Shooter asked.

"Well if he didn't want to go find that human! We all could've been here and we all could've taken that guy down!"

"So aren't we responsible for following Pinhead even though he wanted to go alone?"

"No, because he would've gotten lost without us to lead him back home."

"But we still left."

"Eff this shit I'm outta here."

"Where are ya goin'?"

"To find the others… AGAIN!"

"Oh my gosh Torch, you're acting like a baby."

"Well I'm younger then you! And Everybody!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm the youngest, but none of you ever treated me like I was!"

"(Sigh) Here we go again with the bitching and moaning."

"HEY! I saved you rear end, you better give me some respect!"

"Uh, correction, when we were driving away, I actually tried saving you before you got shot and Blade caught you."

"Well why didn't Ms. Leech try to catch me?"

"She's a lady, not a rope."

"So how come Pinhead didn't catch me?"

"He was driving…"

"Tunneler."

"Helping Pinhead drive."

"You know, Blade was the only other one to try to help me because he wasn't busy!"

"What are you sayin'?"

"I'm saying if he was doing something else he wouldn't bother to help me!"

"That's not true."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T ANYBODY ELSE BOTHER TO HELP!"

"They were busy!"

"So if you were busy you wouldn't help your best friend!"

"No Torch, I'm saying that you didn't really need extra help, you survived by the help of me and Blade, that's all."

"You guys don't care about me! I'm always left behind! I'm always the misfit!"

"You're bein' selfish! Listen, our friends are kidnapped by a funky doctor guy and you're worried about how you don't fit in!"

The metal puppet remained silent and crossed his arms muttering under his breath, "If I was kidnapped you guys wouldn't even bother to save me."

"That's it! If you want to mope around that's fine by me, but we're going to find them and bring them back because they're family!"

"…go ahead and leave, see if I care."

Six Shooter was about to argue again when Pinhead started calling them over.

"Guys, Howard knows where they are c'mon!"

"I'm going, you could stay if you want but don't ever complain about how Pinhead left to find Jane because leaving the ones you care about is just bad, but abandoning the ones you care about… that's somethin' awful."

"Well it's a good thing I don't care about anybody."

There was more awkward silence till he turned away and walked over were Pinhead and Howard were. He looked back at Torch and just shook his head continuing to walk away.

"Isn't Torch coming?" The large puppet asked.

"No Pinhead…he's just has to guard the house and make sure Doc doesn't come back."

"Who's Doc?"

"I'll explain later, but now we have to find the others ok big fella?" He picked up Shredder Khan and handed him to Pinhead.

"Yeah…ok."

"C'mon lets just leave already."

They headed to the van with Howard already in the drivers seat waiting for them. Six Shooter wanted to go back inside to apologize to his friend but it was already getting late and Howard wouldn't let him go back in. Feeling bummed out he opened the passenger's seat and found a surprise waiting for him. Sitting there with his seat belt all buckled up was Torch pointing his nose up in the air and turning away from the other puppet right in front of him.


	4. One Big Decision

"TORCH! I thought you didn't want to come!"

"Well I'm not a big jerk like somebody I know. HMPH!"

"You said you didn't care."

"When?"

"Just a few minutes ago!"

"Must've slipped my mind."

"(Sigh) at least you're coming."

"Yes I am."

"But you know I get shotgun right?" crosses all six arms.

"I don't see your name on the seat."

Howard grabbed Six Shooter and threw him on the same seat as Torch.

"WE HAVE TO GO! DON'T MAKE ME LEAVE YOU GUYS BEHIND!"

He slammed the passenger door and floored the gas pedal.

The metal puppet was still until a giant shiver just went down his spine.

"Ooooooooh my God."

"What is it?"

"Nothing, this seems really familiar."

"What does?"

"Not too long ago I was sitting right here with a humanoid thing driving the car, looking for my friends…"

"Well what's with the shiver?"

"It's just weird ok? I just feel like I'm doing the same exact thing and it's just gonna be the same…it's creepy…"

"If it's the same then Blade and the others are gonna be ok."

"No they won't, Tunneler and Ms. Leech got hurt by a couple of half-minded idiots before…and this guy seems serious."

"You don't even know what he looks like Torchy, now stop worrying because that's what got us to fight in the first place."

"Oh ya, I just remembered I wasn't talking to you." turning his head away and staring at the ceiling.

"Really?"

"Hmph!"

"Never mind, I'll just talk to Pinhead. Hey Pinhead!"

"Yes?"

"Is Shredder Khan alright?"

"He's still unconscious."

"You sure this guy knows where he's going."

"He said he found the address in the guy's car."

Turns to look at the officer.

"He'd better know where they are or else." Reaches for his guns.

"I feel embarrassed!" Officer Howard exclaimed.

The three puppets all gave him a questioned look.

"Here I am with a bullet injury driving around with Puppets I hate which is in a van that has 'Toulon's Amazing Puppets' written on the side of it! I'll tell you all one thing I still don't forgive you for killing my cousin…but you guys seem like you could be help…oh my gosh I can't believe I'm even bothering to talk to you, it's not like you have feelings. I just want to bring that man to justice with assaulting a police officer."

Six Shooter chuckled his usual laugh that could be heard by humans. He found it so funny how stupid this guy was and didn't even know that his cousin was a crooked cop. Once this guy would drive them where their friends were, he was gonna pop him full of lead.

A couple hours went by and the puppets began to get restless. Pinhead was walking all around the back seats, Shredder Khan was trying to sit up right, Torch kicked the dashboard in a temper tantrum, and Six Shooter kicked Torch for making a temper tantrum. Howard wasn't feeling to good himself, the bleeding stopped and luckily the bullet went through him instead of in him, but he was dizzy and was feeling to sick to eat. He would constantly pull over and take a mini nap while the puppets tried to kill someone going to use the rest stop. Passing another few hours soon turned in to a whole day.

"Jesus how for away does his guy live?" Torch kicked the dashboard even faster and then it got faster, and faster, and faster, till he finally started beating the dashboard in with his hands. "STUPID GUY WHO TOOK OUR FRIENDS!"

Howard didn't pay that much attention, but Six Shooter started to get a little worried, Howard didn't even know what type of ability Torch had…that was bad.

"Hey, Torchy…ya might wanna calm down?"

"SHUT UP SIX SHOOTER!" He pulverized the board and started thrashing around the car.

"Woah, woah, woah! Calm down buddy!" Howard tried to pay attention to the road but also tried to stop Torch from spazzing out everywhere.

"WE'VE BEEN ON THE ROAD FOR A WHOLE DAY! THEY'RE PROBABLY DEAD BY NOW!" His eyes glowed and he threw all the papers and the cup and basically everything in the front seat.

"TORCH BE CALM!" Six Shooter tried stopping him and blocked him a couple times, but was punched square in the face. "OW!"

"I CAN'T STAY IN THIS CAR ANY LONGER! Torch's eyes glowed an even brighter red and the flames in his flamethrower arm started to appear.

"Not today." Shredder Khan leaned in from the backseat and held Torch's head in a headlock.

"You're choking him!" Six Shooter tried pulling his friend back but Shredder Khan didn't stop.

"Please stop! Please stop! Please stop! Please stop!" Pinhead started panicking and hid behind the seat.

"Listen, he's being dangerous, he needs to relax…"

"Don't kill him!" The cowboy's voice was panicked and he reached for his guns.

"I'm not, I'm just calming him down till he passes out…"

Should Six Shooter stop him or not?


	5. Is There A Doctor In The House?

Howard didn't care what was going on, he was happy the robotic screaming stopped. Torch didn't look too good though; he tried squirming out of the death grip around his neck and then everything started turning fuzzy, the last thing he saw was Six Shooter just standing there doing nothing…nothing at all…

"Hm…it appears he is now knocked out...but not dead, here you go." He dropped Torch on Six Shooter's lap.

Six Shooter felt upset, he didn't cry because only un-manly babies cried, he just felt like he should've done somethin' he held his best friend with four arms and stared out the window thinking if he'll even get to see the others again. The car was silent and they rested up…maybe it'll be better tomorrow?

The next morning with the sun poking over the horizon and the clouds a perfect white, Pinhead woke up and saw that they drove in a neighborhood. He tapped Howard's shoulder and pointed to the window and shrugged.

"Well we're coming up close to that asshole's house…"

Six Shooter still held Torch who was still knocked out. Shredder Khan tapped on his shoulder. "Listen, I'm sorry for holding his neck in place like that, you know I wouldn't have killed him, but I'm also sorry it scared you."

"(Sigh) It's fine Shredder…"

"Say, how'd you two even become friends?"

"Me and Torchy here?"

"Yes."

"Well Torch always had a temper and hated EVERYBODY. And so then I realized he was an asshole. But…after a while he seemed lonely, and I felt bad for him since he technically wasn't part of the family because he was made by 'Crazy Toulon' and not our regular loving one, so everybody else didn't like talking to him. So I kept an opened mind but never really talked to him myself, till one day…"

"What day?"

"The one day I saw him burn a human with a…KICKASS FLAMETHROWER!" He threw his fists in the air with a giant smile on his face. "Since that day I thought that was awesome and actually took the time to talk to him and learn more and more. He seemed very clingy and never let me out of his sites, I guess it's because I was the only person who actually hanged out with him. I asked him if we could be best buds and he of course said yes…and that's how it pretty much happened." He shrugged.

"That's interesting." Khan sank back in to the back seats.

Torch groaned a little but woke straight back up. "WHERE AM I?!"

"Hey bud, you're alive."

"…No thanks to you!"

"What?"

"You just let him do that! I was dying!"

"Torch, listen, you were getting really crazy angry and about to catch the car on fire! You weren't being yourself."

"Get the eff off me." He pushes Six Shooter off of him and walks toward the back of the car till he saw Shredder Khan, then he flipped his middle finger off at him and sat back in the front. "You…YOU ARE THE WORST FRIEND IN THE WORLD! I wasn't angry or crazy! I'm not this un-emotional monster everybody thinks I am!...I'm scared Six Shooter…I really am scared…"

" I know you are bud, you just need to chill out ok? If we're ever going to get them back, we need to be patient."

"YOU don't know didly squat!"

"Look, we're almost there, why do you need to start being a baby now?"

"…I hate you."

"UHG!" The six-armed puppet face palmed, this was almost exactly the same argument they had a few days ago…but he did feel guilty for just letting Shredder Khan do that, but what was he supposed to do?

Torch glared over at the neighborhood they were driving in. "HUMAN!" Turns toward the officer. "What time will we get there?!"

Howard kept his eyes on the road.

"HUMAN!"

Still watching the road he patted the metal puppet on the head and continued to ignore what he was saying.

"HUMAN YOU SHALL NOT IGNORE ME!" He immediately stopped right what he was saying and noticed to his right Shredder Khan poking his head out and giving him a very serious look.

"Watch yourself robot."

"…Make me."

"…"

"…"

They stared at each other for about thirty minutes till Howard slammed the breaks. "We're here guys."

All three of them ran to the window and looked over at a friendly nice little one-story house. It had flowers on the windowsill, white door, and a nicely mowed grass. Howard looked around and found the car he had been in, the one Doc stole. "Yeah, we're at the right house."

He opened the door and took the four puppets along with him inside his coat. He pulled the gun out of his pocket, it had no ammo, but maybe he could try to trick the criminal. He decided not to knock on the door; maybe Doc would make a break for it when he recognized him. He looked around and examined the house, looking threw the windows he noticed that the inside was very nicely decorated; it had flowers, comfy furniture, and very fancy lighting. He didn't see him around though; maybe it was the perfect time to sneak in. He broke the window with the butt of the gun and snuck in. He scanned the living room and then searched the other rooms. He heard… laughing. He followed the laughter to the back bedroom down the hall. Holding his gun out with one arm and holding the puppets up in his jacket with the other. He approached the door and opened it finding it was not a room, but a staircase to the small attic above them. "Guys…are you freaked out, because I am." He could here Torch grumble from under the jacket and a slight sigh from Shredder Khan. "Well I'm sorry! I never dealt with psychopaths before." He nervously walked one foot at a time. He popped his head over the edge and almost threw up; Doc was there and so were the other puppets, but they weren't alone. People with no arms or legs with their guts hitting the attic floor hanged from small fishing hooks. Doc was sitting there laughing and chopping up different parts of the leg.


	6. Deal or No Deal?

"So… Are you guys hungry? I have some fresh leg for you all" He laughed and looked at the four of them. "WELLLLLLLL?"

Jester looked up with him with his big blue eyes, he was scared and shook his head no. Ms. Leech stayed behind Blade with her mouth sewn shut; she shivered and didn't want to move where she was. Blade's arms had been removed, but he still acted like he could slice that man's face in half. Tunneler's drill had been sawed off and his face remained in the slight smile he always had it in, but he was filled with so much rage that he would love to show with a frown. Doc stared at them with the part of leg muscle. "Really? None of you want this food I made?" The puppets remained with what they were doing. "WELL FINE!" He threw it to the side and grabbed the arm. "IF YOU GUYS WON'T EAT THE FOOD I GIVE YOU THEN DON'T EAT AT ALL! Gosh! You just waste these human bodies don't you!" He took the leg bone and broke it in to different pieces. "If you guys just told me where the formula was, then I would've just put you out of your misery by now!" When he was done with the leg bone he started butchering it in chunks. Howard covered his mouth; the smell of rotten flesh was everywhere. He stepped closer and closer as quietly as he possibly could.

He extended his left foot out and placed it on a board. It seemed like something only in movies but when he placed his foot down, it made the world's loudest squeak. He was still and felt his heart pumping a hundred thumps a minute. Doc stopped laughing and twisted his head to the side. "Well…if it isn't police man?"

"I-I brought a gun!" He pulled his gun right in front of the doctor's face.

" Hm…well…so have I." He Pointed his gun at the officers chest.

"I'LL SHOOT!"

"I know A loaded gun when I see one…and you look like somebody who forgot there b-u-l-l-e-t-s." He sang the last part with a little smile.

"I-I…."

"You're not smart." He pulled the trigger and Howard felt like he was falling a thousand feet when he tripped down the stairs. Doc smiled even bigger when he knew he hit exactly on the lungs. "Maybe I'll use your body for my next experiment."

He hit the floor and felt his breath shorten. But…something was weird…he wasn't dying. The fall just knocked the air out of him; he looked at his chest and saw no blood anywhere except…green? Doc didn't see him after he hit the floor and paid no attention so the officer decided to slowly sit up. He opened the jacket and glanced down and saw the four puppets still holding on to his shirt. "Which-which one of you?" Pinhead looked up at him and looked back down at his red sweater that had a bullet whole in it. "Small head puppet? Are you ok?" Pinhead looked up at him again and fell to the step below them. "SMALL HEAD PUPPET?!" He grabbed him back up while Torch and Six Shooter headed back up the stairs.

"I'm going to burn his ass off!" He started his flamethrower hand.

"Listen Torch, I know you hate me at the moment, but please do not run up there expecting to kick his ass when he has a gun bigger then your face. Remember a gun shoots faster then you could ever get a flame going."

"Oh? So now the person who didn't care if I died now suddenly cares?" He walked closer to the top.

"Torch! If you don't start listening to what I have to say then they'll all die!"

"…"

"Torch, those are our family!"

"I know…"

"Don't you ever forget that!"

"I know…we never leave family behind…I know…I know, I've been told that SO many times. I don't think it matters anymore…"

"Torch look at me. You're apart of this family no matter what anybody else says! It doesn't matter who made you! It doesn't matter if Satan sculpted you himself! You'll always be family! WE all love you even if we never show it! You matter!"

"…"

"Torch?"

Torch stared up at his friend, his eyes were glowing and tears made of oil dripped down his face. "You don't know how long I've waited for anybody to say that."

"You want a hug?"

"Hell no I ain't no baby." He rubbed his eyes and leaned against the wall.

"We should wait till Howard knows what to do."

"Mhm…" Still wiping his face.

Howard was also tearing up while holding Pinhead in his arms. "Y-You were the only puppet nice to me in the beginning…you showed me that you guys actually have feelings. Trust me small headed puppet, YOU WILL BE AVENGED!" He put him back on the step and covered him with the jacket. Shredder Khan watched as he stormed back upstairs and looked back down at Pinhead under the jacket.

"Come with me you two." Looks at Six Shooter and Torch. "We have an ass to kick!" He ran back downstairs and looked around the house. He opened the garage, which was filled with saws and different tools. "Hm…" He had noticed a chainsaw. "Maybe we need to pull a little 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre' on that guy? But the sad thing is I could die by getting shot again…" He glanced around and thought of something that he forgot about since he was so focused on revenge. "The police!" He ran towards the kitchen mobile phone and dialed 911 immediately.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"Yes? I'm a person trapped in this weird guys house! He tried shooting me but I was able to climb down the stairs and he has bodies in his attic!"

"Mam…calm down were are you?"

"I'm a sir, Ms. Phone Lady and I am CALM!"

"Sir…"

"I know how 911 works! And I'm sorry for being difficult but I'll have to leave you hanging since you could already track this call!"

"Sir!..."

A loud thump could be heard upstairs and a voice from the doctor rang out. "Oh Police Man! Your not on the attic stairs were I left you!..."

Howard scooped the two puppets up and ran behind the kitchen counter. Doc came up to the phone and heard the operator on the other side still trying to get Howard to pick it back up. He brought it to his ear and whispered. "I'll be gone when you get here…" He hung it up and pulled his gun out from his back. "Officer…I know you're in here, the puppets can't save you."

Six Shooter couldn't move since he was being held too tightly by Howard's arms and Torch couldn't move either, the best thing for the both of them to do was wait and see what happened.

"Howard I know you're behind the counter."

"…"

"Please don't make a fool out of the two of us, I just want to show you something."

"…"

"It's not my gun don't worry, but I will shoot you if you don't show yourself."

"…" Howard slowly stood up leaving Torch and Six Shooter to hide on the ground.

"Good, I know the other two are there so don't even try to surprise me. Here's what I wanted you to look at." He reached in to a plastic grocery bag he had been holding and pulled out a puppet made from different pieces of bone. "I call him Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen."

Howard stared in confusion and tilted his head to the side.

"It's a 'SpongeBob' joke, you wouldn't get it." The bone puppet was splintery looking and wasn't white like dried out bone, instead he was bloody and slimy. The only form of clothes he had was the trench coat taken from Blade. "He's not alive yet, but after I study the puppets I'll take whatever formula they still have in them."

"Hey Doc."

"Yes?"

"What exactly is your name?" He was trying to buy time for the police.

"My name?"

"Yes, I only know you by Doc., so I at least want to know your name before I die."

"MY name? But I don't want you to laugh…hmm."

"Please?"

"Well, my name is…Westernfield…" He shivered a little bit.

"Wes-Westernfield?"

"Yes, that's my name."

"It's not THAT bad, it's sort of catchy… Westernfield."

"Oh who cares, I'll just shoot you now." He aimed his gun out and then got tripped by Pinhead grabbing his legs.

"Pin brain you're alive!" Torch excitedly exclaimed.

The oriental puppet appeared behind him. "Yes, he only had a bullet in his stomach, it's very easy to get it out when we're just puppets…"

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Westernfield jumped back up and kicked Pinhead like a football; he angrily turned back at the officer and the three puppets. "You thought you could make a fool out of me!"

Torch and Six Shooter looked at each other and looked back at him. Six's bandana covered his face and had his guns ready while Torch's eyes glowed and he slowly lifted his hand up. Howard noticed the two of them and shouted. "DON'T!" He kicked them both two feet in the air. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?"

"Don't you mean what are YOU thinking? Teaming up with these puppets even though they killed your cousin?"

"Wha-…how'd you know that?"

"I went to Magrew's puppet show he always hosted, kinda stupid to endorse them like that don't you think? Wasn't too long for me to figure out those weren't robots but actual living creatures. I became obsessed with the thought of bringing things to life, in fact I am a doctor after all."

"But how'd you know about my cousin?"

"I saw the officer and his friend investigate in to what was going on…didn't take me too long to figure out that the two guards on duty andMagrew had been killed by tiny bullets, a drill, leeches, slits, and a laser. Also a robotic laser puppet thing was found at the scene of the crime, so that's what sparked my interest and how I knew."

"Well these puppets are not laser robot things!...uh…" He paused and looked down at Torch by his feet. "Ro-r-robotic things?...Lasers? YOU'RE THE THING THAT KILLED MY COUSIN!" Torch was to woozy from the fall to give a crap what he was saying.

"No…no, that's another robot, the one with the laser was found at the crime scene, you should know because you were there."

"…"

"Oh, and you should also remember that the thing that killed your cousin wasn't a laser, it was a blade." He threw down the knife hand he had taken from Blade.

"…"

"You were planning on helping these guys."

"…"

"(Sigh) If you'll team up with me before the police get here then I'll promise to you you'll get to kill the one that did that." Crossing his fingers behind his back. "What do you say? Deal?"

Howard looked down at the hand reaching out to him. Deal or No Deal? (P.S. sorry if anybody's name is Westernfield it's a fine name he just doesn't like it.)


	7. No Deal

Howard stared at Doc's hand and looked him straight in the eyes. "No Deal."

Doc raised an eyebrow. "Hm, very well." He shot the Officer straight in the stomach forcing him to hit the counter behind him. "You should've teamed up with me, but now it looks like you're luck just ran out." Picking up his plastic bag he ran outside to escape before the police came. Behind his house is an area of woods that spread across the whole back of the neighborhood. Soon he was out of site of anybody near there. "I can't believe I got away with it! Now all's I need to do is reanimate Smitty here and I'll be all set." He slowed down a bit and dusted off his lab coat; everything was going as he planned it would, till he heard a strange noise…A hissing noise.

He looked around the bushes and trees. "Hm…Probably nothing." He turned around and right in front of him was Blade with the knife hand reattached to him.

"WHAT?! How'd you get here! And your arm, I swear I took it off!" Blade continued to walk closer to the man and his dart eyes poked out. After leaving Howard behind Doc had forgotten to pick the knife back up from the floor and Pinhead got a holed of it and gave it back to his leader. Ms. Leech was also there, he mouth was cut loose and she started to spit up a massive leech. Tunneler and Jester didn't have anything, but they carried the butcher knives Doc used to brutally slaughter the misfortunate people he met. "Oh…You guys think you can stop me with a few knives and leeches? Well I have a gun!" He pulled his gun out and fired away, only to figure out he was out of bullets. "What!" He threw it to the ground and tried to make a break for it only to find Pinhead, Torch, Six Shooter, and Shredder Khan right there. "YOU GUYS!"

Blade ran at his feet and stabbed him right in the ankle. "OW! YOU LITTLE SHIT!" He kicked the white-faced puppet back and tried limping away while Six Shooter shot his other leg. "AHH!" After he was down the puppets dove right in. All eight of them started attacking him at all sides. He tried his best and kept throwing them off only to have them jump back up and run at him again. He then sat up as much as he could, picked up a rock and started bashing at whatever was infront of him. Rain started pouring down and was getting in the way of everything. He was already covered head to toe in mud and was weaker and weaker by each strike. Falling over in the puddle he looked straight into Blade's face with his knife ready to strike. "I give up." He murmured. The puppets stopped attacking him and stared down. Doctor Westernfield picked up an un-easy looking Blade with the one hand not cut up.

"I'm sorry…" Blade tilted his head to the side. "I'm sorry…I HAVE TO KILL YOU!" He threw the leader in the muddy water and started drowning him with his one hand while kicking and punching the other puppets away with the other. Torch couldn't use his flamethrower since it was raining and he got it wet while Six Shooter tried shooting Doc but he kept getting kicked over and thrown in the trees. "DIE YOU LITTLE TWERP!" Doc's smile was stretched across his face as he watched the puppet's leader flailing his arms and squirming under the mud. "HAHAHAHA!"

(Click.)

Doc and the puppets both stopped what they were doing and looked up. Howard stood there clenching his bleeding stomach while he held out his gun with bullets he found in the garage. "Well…hello officer." Doc cocked his head to the side, "I doubt you'll actually kill me."

Howard was silent and slowly pulled the trigger "Fuck you."

(BANG BANG BANG)

After the shots were fired, Howard collapsed to the ground and the police sirens could be heard in the background.

The last thing he saw that day why'll getting taken away by the ambulance was noticing the car infront of the garage was gone. "heh." The doors to the ambulance closed and drove off.

Epilogue:

The puppets drove all the way home exhausted. Opening the hotel door Jester and Ms. Leech danced in the lobby and laid across the floor laughing in relief. Blade went to go take a bath and try to find a way to get his trench coat off the slimy dead bone puppet.

"Well, I'm glad we're home." Six Shooter said.

"So am I" Pinhead added.

"Well I'll go get the formula out of the fridge so we can eat."

Six Shooter walked to the kitchen followed by Torch. When they entered it they almost fainted from exhaustion when both saw the Axis all standing infront of a pile of corpses.

"Hey look, A-Hole survived." Kamikaze told the werewolf puppet next to him.

"Hm, I guess you were wrong Kami." Weremacht told him.

"Hey Sexy…oh you brought robot face with you." Bombshell looked disappointed.

"FRIENDS!" Blitzkrieg shouted. "Oh.." Looks at pile of bodies. "Um…we were kinda busy when you guys weren't around…so…yep."

The cowboy stared. "What the…"

The next thing that happened was a man running out in the kitchen yelling. "YOU KILLED MY BROTHERS! I WILL AVENGE THEM!"

"Oh boy." Torch murmured.

"Here we go again." Six Shooter sighed.

THE END


	8. Author Note

Thank you guys so much for reading this, I appreciate all the reviews you left and how you voted; I hope the ending was satisfying for you. Oh and here's a NEW YEARS PRESENT! I'll write any kind of Puppet Master fan fiction with any character from the first THREE reviews who request it (no more then that). My only rules are that the story can't be Porn. OK? Pairings are fine just no porn…And it can't have a God modding character you'd like to add, no, I can't write that I'm sorry …So…this is my way of celebrating the new year and the end of my continuation of the first story! HOPE YOU ENJOYED! And remember I'm always opened for suggestions but this gift means I HAVE to write it no take backs as long as it follows the rules. Thank you guys again and I think I have to add a Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own Puppet Master…right now…

SEE YOU NEXT STORY!


End file.
